The Black Butterfly
by RosyRedPen
Summary: To Kaname, Yuuki is terribly sick. Much more, he is puzzled by his grandmother's sudden appearance. To Yuuki, she's been weak lately and she hears voices in her head. Their grandma warns them about a danger - a person from the past that Kaname once loved.
1. Prologue  The Search

Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight.

One thing though, I hope you like it! :D

This is the starter though so you won't understand it at first. Trust me. It's a prmosing story (:

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE - THE SEARCH<br>**

* * *

><p>The dark brunette vampire pouted.<p>

"They have completely forgotten about me!" she complained like a child. Ironically, even though she was a hundred years old, she contains the form of a young 16 year old. Another thing is that she really is forgotten. Being hidden means that people are not supposed to know the fact that you're alive.

She sighed. "I worry for those two. A lot of surprises will befall their way," she murmured almost absently.

She closed the door where the late Kuran couple and their 2 kids once lived after finding out that they no longer will occupy the place for the time being. She looked up at the dark night sky and grinned. Her short hair swayed violently as an unexpected wind blew past as well as her coat. Her ruby red, snake eyes flashed in the darkness as something of a realization dawned upon her.

"Knowing Juuri, she would have sent her children to school." She inhaled deeply and caught the faintest smell of the familiar Kuran blood, and she laughed.

"I have been in hiding for such a long time! It's time to face the real world once again."

Hikari Kuran smiled again as she melted into lovely silver scaled snake in her own snake smile way. She was on her way to Cross Academy. She has only little time. She has to warn them before it's too late.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! It's the prologue so it's way short. Like the name? It's a good name. )XD<p>

**R&R**


	2. The New Student

So ... I'm gonna publish Chap 1 ahead. Mind you, the second chappie is still being worked on. Don't worry. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – The New Student<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname POV.<strong>_

"Yuuki …," he trailed off.

"Go, Kaname. I'll be alright," Yuuki smiled. A tired smile. She closed her eye and drew a ragged breathe.

He sat there, pondering for a moment whether he'll do as she says or not. He brushed a piece of stray hair from her sweaty face. There was a bright pink blush on her cheeks, her temperature was hot in every part of her skin, and he could see the trace of her veins with her blood running through a little too fast.

She was sick. Very sick.

Finally, he stood up now that Yuuki is now in deep sleep. He chuckled softly as he got out from her room and closed the door silently behind him. He walked towards the lounge and smiled briefly when the white uniformed vampires acknowledged his presence by standing up and bowing to him. They gathered up their books and writing utensils and followed him outside where they were greeted by the familiar squealing girls and suitors.

Aidou did his usual quirks with the girls and shot them by a fake gun with his index finger. Almost all the girls reacted with a cheer and others by fainting while the other vampires stared in amusement. As they were walking,

Akatsuki even cracked a rare smile when Ruka's geeky suitor proclaimed his continuous love for her in a shrill voice no guy could manage.

However, Kaname didn't notice the light mood. He was too preoccupied worrying about Yuuki when he remembered what Kaien Cross told him about a new student in the Night Class. Cross was simply busy that time so he wasn't given much details about that new student. He only hopes that there won't be any problems that will come up.

* * *

><p>Yagari-sensei looked passive as ever as he surveyed the vampires in the room. Some were seated properly and reading some book he assigned for them to read, others were staring off into space with their chins in the hand, while the main noble vampires Aidou, Ruka and Akatsuki were doing small talk or in Aidou's case, doodling stuff.<p>

Rima and Senri were taking in turns of feeding each other bits of candy and Pocky. He never gets those two. Yes, they abide rules, mind their own business, does what he tells them to do but they were too enigmatic.

Last, was Kaname who was standing in his usual station by the wall with a small book in hand. He was surprised he wasn't with Yuuki today. She would miss the surprising new student. Like Zero and Kaien, he was somehow protective of the little girl. Vampire or not.

He surveyed them all, and he cleared his throat for attention. He was satisfied when they all turned towards him and paid even the slightest bit of attention.

"There will be a new student …"

* * *

><p>Kaname turned towards Yagari, who he felt had been staring at him a while ago.<p>

"There will be a new student added up in your class and will be with you from today on wards."

The new student!

The Night Class stirred with more interest about hearing a transfer student.

"The last time we had a new student, it was Maria, right?" Aidou mumbled absently, earning a pout and a stuck out tongue from Maria.

He ignored them and turned back to Yagari.

Yagari looked at the doorway, and thrudt his head back, motioning the new student from outside to come inside. The Night Class became still as they heard the door creak open and in a girl enter.

Kaname froze. He recognized the girl instantly, and his eyes widened a bit with surprise. He instantly got an eye-to-eye contact with her and saw her smile mischievously.

Before Yagari could introduce her, she vanished and reappeared in front of him, making the Night Class tense. "Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aidou shouted at the same time. He apid no heed to both of them and looked directly at the girl.

She looked the same as ever.

She held her hand out, meaning for him to kiss it. The vampires watched with surprise and a bit of defiance as he bend down and kissed it. He smiled warmly at her, and glanced at Yagari.

Yagari huffed. "Fine," he muttered. "Listen up, blood-suckers. This is the new student. Treat her with respect, mind you."

"Why? Who is she anyway? To have Kaname-sama bother to kiss her hand …," Ruka asked, not bothering to hide her disapproval. She doesn't know who she's talking about.

Yagari smiled the way Satan would have smiled. "Meet Kuran Hikari."

Ruka blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"If I knew school would be this boring, I would never have signed up for this. If it hadn't been for the two of you …," Hikari continued to mumble. She sat next to Rima in class, who was determinedly ignoring her and continued feeding Senri Pocky.<p>

He smiled. He remembered how his own mother, Juuri, used to talk like that sometimes.

Hikari had the Kuran resemblance in her - the reddish shade in her short, neck-length and unruly hair and the dark red eye colour.

"Where's Yuuki-chan?" Hikari suddenly asked. She saw the look on his face and she grimaced. "She's acting faster than I thought. I've been right about coming here."

He raised an eyebrow, but Hikari ignored him.

He had mean to ask a million of questions to her or two, but she insists that he ask later. Even after Kaname waited ten years for Yuuki to finally be his, and now grandmother, he couldn't help but feel impatient for the day to end already.

* * *

><p>Yeah … it's a bit short. Sorry 'bout that ^_^<p>

**R&R **


	3. The Premonition

Aww! **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, guys! **XD

Even though I misspelled things a bit … AW! X'D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Premonition<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuuki POV<strong>_

"_Soon, Yuuki."_

Her eyes snapped awake, and she groaned. This has been happening a lot lately. A voice continues to haunt her in her sleep.

The first night, she thought it was her vampiric consciousness, urging her for blood lust and whispering her fears. It was getting in her nerves. The next few days, it was getting more prominent that it even spoke to her when she was awake. The first time it happened, she collapsed on their way to class and made Kaname and the others alert with panic.

"_Blood lust, huh? I know what you mean. Kaname ...," the voice quivered slightly._

She gasped as an excruciating head ache followed. She bit her lip until it bled, as she clutched her head to prevent a scream from coming out. Instead, it was another painful whimper. She tossed in her bed side to side, trying to contain the pain. Beneath her consciousness, she could somehow think about how the voice was definitely not her vampire self. It spoke as if she was another person musing things time to time. The way it spoke the name Kaname ...

She couldn't handle it any longer.

She curled in a tight ball on her bed. The pain continued and she could almost hear the voice laughing. Or is it just an her hallucination?

She screamed – and was grateful, that all the vampires are still in class. _"Soon, Yuuki ...," _the voice repeated, and it became a vibrating echo pounding in her head.

She breathed in and out, as the head ache continued. Tears ran down her face, until all of it completely faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname POV<strong>

"Follow me," Kaname said as Hikari did as he told him, and he led their way down the corridor of dorms, stopping at a door right next to his room. Classes were already over and the Night Class returned to their own sanctums.

"This is where she's sleeping?" Hikari asked. He nodded, and opened the door for her.

Hikari's forehead creased as she took in her granddaughter's face. She stood there on the spot, while Yuuki sleeps – unaware of her and his' presence. He narrowed his eyes.

"After all this time, why did you suddenly come out from hiding, Oba-chan?" he asked.

To his surprise, Hikari laughed. "Don't call me that Kaname! 'Oba-chan' makes me look old."

She flashed him a glare of what she just realized, and she said, "No matter how old I am."

He smiled. And it melted at as soon as he felt doing it. "Why?" he asked again, "You put yourself in the hands of the Hunters knowing you finally emerged again."

Hikari smiled nonchalantly – much to his dismay. She bent down and caressed Yuuki's face with her hand, and without sparing a glance to him, said, "I guess I just want to see how both of you are doing."

She smiled softly. "It has been a long time since I saw you two. Last time was when you were still an innocent little kid, and Yuuki was still a toddler. After that, I have to go in hiding after Rido killed my husband, your parents' and Uncle's father."

His face remained blank as he registered the words.

She got up and turned to face him with a serious expression. The light mood vanished and was instantly replaced by a grim one. Suddenly, Kuran Hikari vanished and was replaced by another Kuran Hikari altogether. He could see very well where Rido, Haruka, and Juuri's stoic expressions came from when it comes to the battlefield.

"I don't have much time, Kaname. I fear that something may happen to Yuuki sooner, or later."

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

Her smile was identical of Rido's and her dark eyes glowed crimson. "If you ever have a child with Yuuki, you'll understand." He raised his eyebrow. She shrugged. "Let's just say for now that this is a premonition of a mother feeling that something may happen to her child. It's something that might greatly affect you as well."

She walked over to the window that overlooked the forest. "Sadly, a mother's premonition usually comes true."

* * *

><p>There! Done. I have to speed up my typing skills! XD Stay tuned. <p>

**R&R**


	4. The Summoning of Yuuki

**Happy New Year, dear readers :D**

**NOTE: I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATING ONCE A WEEK DUE TO SCHOOL. Meh so sorry! Believe me, I will gladly skip school ... but my parents are kinda strict. Hehehe**

**Polarbear Trancy** Thanks! I'll do the best I can.

**xxxJigokuShojoxxx** Aww! Happy New Year to you too! :D

**XxHanijixX **Lol! Sure. I will XD

**princessshifi **/looks at you seriously/ i think we'll be good friends. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Summoning of Yuuki<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuuki POV<strong>_

Yuuki panted like a runner as if there was no tomorrow. She clutched her blanket tightly, her face shone with sweat. As she slept, a nightmare visited her ...

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in a field of ferns. Here and there, there were flying ferns that flitted her way by the never ending gust of wind. Her heart felt heavy as she tried to remember where she had seen such scenery. <em>

_And then it hit!_

_This was where she last saw that lady ..._

_The one Kaname first loved – and as sad as it may be for her – and continued to be. _

"_That's right, Yuuki. So please, help me. For you'll be a wonderful vessel." _

_It was that voice. She turned around. Her whole body felt like stone as she stared in those vampiric red eyes. Her long, white hair was tied in little braids as it swished in the wind. The lady's fangs showed as she smiled kindly at her. The smile crept her out. It was eerily terrifying._

_It looked so dangerous, and it promised of bad things about to happen._

* * *

><p>She instantly sat up. She clutched her head tightly as the pain slowly receded.<p>

"Yuuki!" Kaname stirred beside her. They were sleeping together tonight – Kaname insisted so he could watch over her. She remembered what he said that once he got better, he had a big surprise for her.

She hated surprises. She's been aching to know what it was since Kaname told her.

"It's ... nothing," she muttered and got back to lying down beside him. Kaname wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. They slept once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname POV<strong>_

"Are you really okay?" he asked for probably, a zillion times. Yuuki sighed and smiled. "Hai, onii-sama."

He watched as Yuuki cleaned up the mess in her room. They were preparing to head for school as usual. Hikari will not be joining them because she said she has other matters to attend to outside Cross Academy. All his questions has been left unasked, and is still floating somewhere at the back of his mind like, _'What kind of matters will she be attending to?'_

So that means Yuuki will not be meeting Hikari today. It was his surprise for her. He's sure Yuuki won't be familiar with her yet, but she'll catch up.

He smiled as Yuuki energetically bounced towards him, hooked her arm around mine as her other arm clutched her notebook and book. Somehow it bothered him, that Yuuki was being too energetic. He tossed those thoughts aside.

_As long as she's safe and happy. _

They approached the lounge and received their daily acknowledgement. Yuuki led the way as she opened the doors of for the Night Class. The setting sun poured it's rays inside, illuminating Yuuki. He could feel the wonder and adornmet of his fellow vampires as they stared unto Yuuki. He felt his heart swell with pride. This was her Yuuki. The one and only light that illuminated the darkness that settled in this foreboding dorm.

Yuuki grabbed his hand and guided him outside, the N.C. following after.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a fun day," Yuuki muttered. A tired aura around her. He smiled.<p>

"You have to pay more attention when Aidou is giving you private tutoring so you could catch up," he said. Yuuki huffed in response.

They were all returning to the dorm. The classes have ended with Yuuki being excused because of being urged to have to do better, as Kaname figured. He remained silent as Yuuki became preoccupied by Aidou with his chastisements and Ruka with her helpful suggestions. Afterwards, even Rima joined in – voicing her thoughts then and there.

"My, my. Everyone sure is full of energy today, ne, Kaname?" Ichijo chirped. He didn't answer, and Ichijo didn't bother trying to speak to him again afterwards. He hadn't quite forgiven him yet for what he'd done. Then again, it wasn't Ichijo's fault either. It was Sara's. So instead, Ichijo struck up a conversation with Senri as Akatsuki commented in the subject at hand.

He automatically stopped as Yuuki, Aidou, Ruka, and Rima halted in front him. He lifted to see who it was, and it turned out to be Zero approaching us.

He stopped in front of me. He was as expressionless as ever. "You are asked to head to the Headquarters to discuss about Kuran Hikari's sudden appearance, and also about her going ons when she was still in hiding."

"Kuran ... Hikari?" Yuuki asked, looking at Kaname with an eyebrow arose. _Way to spoil the surprise Kiryuu Zero, _he thought menacingly. He kept it cool.

Zero surveyed Yuuki, seeming to understand that she doesn't know yet. "You are requested to come with your sister immediately."

He nodded. "Seiren."

"Yes, master?" Seiren asked in her usual emotionless voice.

"You're in charge of the Night Class until we get back, clear?"

"Yes, master," she answered. Some vampires gulped and mumbled, "Seiren? But she's so strict. Too strict, in fact."

He took Yuuki's hand and teleported to their room using Kaname's ability to turn into a thousand bats to go and prepare for their clothes for their departure.

While they were preparing, Yuuki asked, "Kaname, who's Hikari? Her name ... sounds familiar."

He smiled at her. "You'll meet her soon."

Yuuki pouted.

He wore a traveling cloak over his white cotton shirt, and dark pants. Yuuki, meanwhile, wore a smaller traveling cloak over a simple white dress. They were ready to go.

* * *

><p>"This way," a hunter said as they led the two of them in their gray building. They were headed in a conference room to talk with Kaien Cross himself and other important and high-ranked hunters.<p>

"This is the place." The hunter referred to a metal door in front of us. Yuuki tightened her grip in his arm. He caressed it reassuringly.

We entered.

There was a long table inside with seats open for us to use. Hunters are scattered standing here and there, leaning on the walls. Cross was seated in the end of the table and greeted us with a smile. It was a smile a father could somehow show to his child.

"Kaname-kun, so glad you could come. We were only recently discussing about-"

He had never found out what they were discussing about as Hikari's wails drowned his words. She ran towards him and hugged him immediately.

"Kaname! These pesky hunters dragged me – _me! – _here as I was crossing the border outside of Cross Academy! They made me sleep in a room without velvet silk coverings! If you only saw the blanket! They're moth eaten," she cried, "Kaname it's torture enough!"

Yuuki stiffened. He could see clearly well the frozen shock and déjà vu as she saw for the first time in years her grandmother.

"Hikari," he warned as he calmly unlocked Hikari's hands from his waist. Hikari looked at him with dazed, crimson eyes as if she realized what she was doing just now. She tilted her head to the side then turned to look at Yuuki with a sharp turn. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened with surprise. Yuuki – he could see – guessed who she was after all.

The two girls squealed in delight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuuki POV<strong>_

She was taken aback. As the unknown woman hugged her Kaname from nowhere.

There was familiarity to that woman. The dark red shade of her Haruka's, her voice and face that matched Juuri's and the way her delicately thick eyebrows that strangely matched her heart shaped face and emphasized her fangs reminded her subtly of Rido.

Vague wisps of memory called back to her as she stared at them through unseeing eyes. Instantly, she saw it.

The smiling face, grinning and waving at her as she waved a hand holding a rattle in response; her hands being toyed with by another bigger but still slender hands that makes her cup the lovely face; her over protectiveness to her brother showing as she teased him with a devilish face something about her.

Kuran Hikari.

She squealed at the same time Hikari did as they jumped to and fro.

They gushed compliments like highschool bestfriends who hadn't gossiped with each other for a long time.

Kaname cleared her throat. Both of them looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Yes, let he spend more time with her Grandmama. He looked pointedly at her stepfather with an amused, smiling face.

She looked up expectantly to her stepfather. She saw him sigh but smiled tiredly. "Next time," he said. That meant a yes.

She will be able to get to know her mother. She had suspended the discussion, for now.

* * *

><p>Aww- Yeah! Finally! XD Next chap will be published this weekend. :D<p>

**R&R**


	5. Getting To Know

**Fuuu-. I didn't do much good in the previous chappie. Waaahhh**

**I guess I'll just upload randomly but only in weekends. I get much more free time. [My parents have an eye of a hawk!]**

**benchchan **LOL, i have to do better in typing faster then. XD i'll do the best I can, burupyaa ~~!

**Okay. Stop blabbering, here goes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Getting to Know<strong>

* * *

><p><em>RECAP - <em>

_She will be able to get to know her *grandmother. She had suspended the discussion, for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 - Saturday<strong>

**1:43 AM**

Yuuki lay across her bed, sleeping. She was tired after her day inside the Hunter's Association. She felt alive inside there – her vision sharpening and adrenaline sang to her veins. After leaving the building, she was instantly drained the life force out of her. If it hadn't been for her grandma, she would have fallen face first towards the gravel. Kaname forced her down to the bed to sleep. And here she was, sleeping.

Her eyebrows creased. She was dreaming something unpleasant.

* * *

><p><em>She was in a dark void. The void looked like mixture of black and violet oil that never seemed to blend well together like water and oil. She wasn't <em>_**exactly **__standing on anything, but her feet were planted on something solid. _

_She covered her ears. Something began shouting – no – reverberating inside her head and probably in this black void so loud and destructive it hurts. It was so painful that her eyes watered from the big shock. It was like being near a very gigantic stereo that gives off a lot of beat that it made your heart pound to your ears and feel your body shake._

_Her vision went red. She suddenly felt __**extremely **__angry. It bubbled up inside of her so passionately it left her breathless and powerful in a terrible way. _

"_That filthy snake!," she spit, "Interfering! Interfering!"_

_She kept chanting the word. Part of herself was horrified. What was happening? Why was this happening to her! _

* * *

><p>She gasped.<p>

"W-what was I dreaming about?" she mumbled to herself as she sat up in a sitting position and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her right hand.

"Dreaming about what?" a voice asked.

She jumped.

It was only Hikari, standing by the window. Whether she imagined it or not, but did Hikari's eyes glowered a dangerous red? No. Impossible. It passed on quickly so she really wasn't sure and was quickly replaced with kind thoughtfulness and … relief?

"What are you-," she started, "Oh."

She suddenly remembered. Kuran Hikari. Just remembering the name stirred something inside her. Something related to her dream. She pushed the thought aside.

Hikari flashed her an angelic smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She giggled at her grandmother's energy. That energy was passed on to her female descendant: Juuri, and of course, Yuuki.

She blinked. "What time is it?"

Hikari looked out of the window, with a quiz-like expression on her face. "I dunno … it's still dark. But I guess it's already morning."

She looked at her with alarming concern. "You slept fretfully. It was my turn to watch you just after I forced Kaname to get some rest. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm … fine," she sighed. She thought grimly of how many times have someone asked her the question 'Are you okay?'. _Oh, I don't know. A hundred times? _She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Maybe the cold will help you out. To me, it always seemed to refresh me at night with its cool comfort," Hikari smiled. She threw the large, glass window opened. She was right. It was like a slap that she finds comforting. She murmured a thank you.

She went back to bed, lifting the cover to hide her face. Somehow at the back of her mind as she lose consciousness, with her vampire senses, she knew that Hikari had gone out unto the night – leaving the window open behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM – <strong>No dreams disturbed her as she slept at the remaining hours before dawn.

She rolled her eyes at Hikari.

They were out on a picnic with the Night Class popular crowd **[n/a meaning Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Ichijo, Seiren, and Maria. LOL]**. Hikari just puppy-dog eyed her a moment ago when she grabbed the last chiffon from Ruka's share of food. She didn't know that Hikari actually _eyed _it until she heard her swallow loudly and went drooling over it. Too late! The chiffon was eliminated by her big mouth.

Although she was a vampire, it's not exactly illegal to still eat mundane food. She like any kinds of food despite being a vampire, but the tastes dulled a bit and her stomach wasn't the least of bit satisfied. She remembered when Aidou-kun came to their dorm and his appetite that still hasn't been entirely full even though Zero cooked at least 3 people servings. The memory had been so far away now, but she now clearly understood why Aidou-kun could eat as many as that.

She smiled triumphantly as Hikari gaped in horror and she stuck out her tongue at her. She laughed.

She leaned against the harsh-barked tree that shaded her from the light sunlight. Like last night, it turned out to be a cool, afternoon Saturday. The breeze picked up and sashayed her hair in different directions. She felt a cold shock course through her spine as she remembered her dream in that field – the wind playing with her hair and clothes, the woman. She shuddered.

"Are you cold, Yuuki?" Kaname asked beside her. He was the only one who was the most quiet in the group besides Seiren. He had been resting his back against the tree and was reading a book while occasionally remarking or grinning at her. Of course, she blushed ferociously whenever it happens. Only thinking of it makes her toes curl themselves inside her boots as a tingling feeling of warmth shot through her, chasing away the cold shudder from before. She smiled widely at him before she laid her head against his shoulder.

She watched her friends have fun out in the cloudy horizon near to their old home - a location the Kurans hang out when she was little. They were like family to her. Ruka was laughing truly for once as they played chase with each other on the flowery meadow. Pretty childish but it was fun and loving to watch at the same time.

Hikari scooted closer to her. "I haven't forgiven you for eating the sweet thing yet."

Despite that, she leaned to rest at the tree, grabbed her warm had and squeezed it softly. They resumed staring lovingly at the playing Nobles.

* * *

><p>If only it would last longer. She frowned. It could last forever but then why does she had the feeling that it would soon end?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Done! XDDD Hope you like it. [And I'm like, "Yeay! It's getting more longer!" XD]<strong>

**R&R**


	6. The Kill

**Whoa. I don't have much to say this time. Weird. I usually am more talkative in the net but at public places? A definite no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Kill<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 – Night time<strong>

**9:37 PM**

She was completely stupid to forget to ask her grandmother where she had been the previous night. It had made her curious but when they arrived at the breath-taking meadow, she already had totally forgotten.

No matter.

The only things that _mattered _to her now is that Hikari is lying in the bed with her. It was like sleeping with a bestfriend again like Yori. It wasn't cramped like she feared to be but light and airy. Her grandmother's presence around her felt oddly reassuring and … perfect. The feeling was wrong.

Because it sounded that she will do something bad. _The situation is __**perfect**__. _

Perfect for what?

Yuuki's head throbbed.

Then it got worse. She struggled to lay still, afraid to wake Hikari up. But the pain was excruciating. She bit her lip until her fangs let it bleed. Instantly, she was pulled back – literally – from her body, and everything in her world turned black, soon, red.

* * *

><p><strong>[na This part is gonna be tricky.]**

**11:45 PM**

Using Yuuki as her vessel is a good thing. She was almost Yuuki's size – only she was a little bit taller.

She loved the feeling of officially breathing air for real once again after many millennia. It took her long enough to truly be able to possess a resisting body. She felt Yuuki's whole body as her own, her fingers shook with anticipation. She grinned a tight smile.

Finally.

She stood up, trying to get used to the petite body.

"Yuuki?" Hikari stirred. Hikari supported herself with her elbow and stared at her with sleepy eyes. "Is something the matter? Why are you awake? It's dead midnight."

She cocked her head to the side. Her face wore an expressionless mask. She mentally hit herself that she was actually in Yuuki's body. She feigned a silly smile and apologized with an embarrassed face.

Hikari's eyes cleared. She suddenly looked afraid and, aware.

"You're not Yuuki," her voice trembled with quiet rage. Like the calm before the storm.

Yuuki glared at her. "Well this is boring. You already figured it out. Am I that predictable?" she smiled brilliantly.

"I have lived for a very long time already. I know how it feels when a person suddenly changes to a stranger you don't know anymore," Hikari said, though her voice cracked a bit. **[n/a I'll be preparing a prequel for this.]**

She trilled a quiet laugh. Hikari is more interesting than she thought. "Poor you, then!" She laughed again.

Hikari growled, and her eyes lit at the same time hers did. She raised a hand and her nails grew to sharp talons, aimed at Hikari.

"Goodbye, Kuran Hikari," she whispered in a smug tone. "Or if you like, prefer the name you once _wished _to be called in the past, Ichijo Hikari?"

Hikari's tears broke out as she roared, and she soared towards her with a fast leap with her vampire teeth glinting for a kill. But she was faster.

She only has to straighten Yuuki's arm for her sharpened, long nails tear into Hikari's heart. Hikari choked as blood broke through her eyes. Hikari was too old and weak. Her rage blinded her from the obvious. _Love makes you blind from the obvious, _she recalled Hikari saying it to her back then with sad eyes. Back then, Hikari didn't know who she was.

She watched mercilessly as Hikari turn to dust on the bed. Yuuki won't remember a thing when she will dominate her own body. That'll make things easier for her with Yuuki not blabbering the truth about the kill.

Like a beautiful red bird, trapped in a small and gold cage.

She was just getting started. Hikari will be the first out of the many kills that will happen in the future.

**[n/a Yeay! I managed not to tell you her name!]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname POV<strong>_

_**Day 5 **_

_**1:38**_

His eyes shot open. Was he imagining it or-

He heard a constant, muffled scream in the room beside him. He shot out from the bed. The all too familiar scream was Yuuki's!

He immediately got out and saw Aidou got out from the other room with a look of alarm in his face.

"Kaname-sama, the scream-"

He never let Aidou finish what he was saying because he already opened Yuuki's door.

He found Yuuki sitting on the floor looking shattered and dead afraid. She didn't look at him as he entered. Instead, she continued to look at her bed with an aghast expression.

He searched frantically for Hikari around the room since she was in-charge of _protecting _Yuuki, and he felt his heart sink.

He finally noticed why Hikari was absent – and will be forever – as he spotted the shimmering bits of dust that mimicked the last position Hikari was in before she …died.

He approached Yuuki and hugged the air out of her. She didn't complain. She buried her head in his shoulder as his chin rested on top of her head. He made slow, circular motions with his hand on her back, comforting her. She continued to hiccup and mutter words like, "…I was just blacked out and the next thing I know …"

He slowly pulled her off him and stared t her tear-streaked face with solemn eyes. "Did you notice anyone here before?"

Yuuki shook her head. "The last thing I remember is sleeping in slumber as Nightmare played in my dreams. I got awoken when I felt sand sip into my nightgown. When I opened my eyes … Kaname," she cried.

He crushed her into a hug again. He squeezed his eyes hut as he adopted Yuuki's familiar heat. Regretfully, why hadn't he paid any interest in what Hikari said the other night? Had he been too happy?

_I don't have much time Kaname._

He felt the pain for the loss of his grandmother bubble and heighten s he remembered her words.

Had he really been to happy that he didn't notice that he'll probably lose everything once more. For he knew, his grandmother we'll only be the start.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes … I know … Sad. Sigh … <strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	7. The Dizzy Spell

**Urrk ... Meh have a headache. Nevertheless!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Dizzy Spell<strong>

* * *

><p>She stared numbly at her hands. They were driving towards the Hunter's Association again with her Kaname beside her. They were going by car this time. She has never felt so empty in her whole life. After witnessing the leftover dust of her grandmother's, she could only feel helpless. She was in the same room as her! She was beside her! And yet ...<p>

She felt tears slide down her cheeks. Kaname let her be. She knew that if he at least made a move to comfort her, she'll only feel worse. Being a vampire for eternity must really be hard. Remembering forever what happened in the past, haunting you.

* * *

><p>The chauffeur opened the door. He held out his hand as she took it wordlessly, followed by Kaname.<p>

She stared blankly at the large, gray brick building. It looked any ordinary buildings around the village area. It was something identical to a booming business building a normal person has nothing to do it, or just pass by it to ask directions to the big, burly guy guarding its front doors.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, for dragging you all in to this," murmured Kaname without quite looking at her. They ascended the front steps, and nodded to the guard.

She smiled at him sadly but said nothing. He got the message.

* * *

><p>She was alone as she stood within the confinements of some kind of cage with thorns in it to keep her from moving much. The tip stings whenever she as so much as bumped her skin in it. It a harsh silver when she first set her gaze upon it.<p>

"_It is coated with a pureblood's blood. My blood." _

She froze. The headache, her grandma's smiling face.

"-uki. Yuuki," Chairman repeated. She looked up. "Excuse me, what?"

Chairman looks at Kaname with a confused expression, then back at me.

"Ok then. Yuuki, I was asking you why Kuran Hikari turned up in the first place before she got k-"

A giant rubble of wall blasted and showered down. A number of Hunters jumped out of the way, their hands were clutching their chest is shock. She lowered her eyes. Kaname is so considerate. Chairman cleared his throat. He squirmed in his seat as the vampire hunters scattered about the interrogation room stirred. She thanked God Zero is still at school. He wouldn't like it to see the mess the Kurans were making.

"So, Yuuki?" Chairman pressed. Her lower lip trembled. She shook her head.

"Where was she hiding back then?"

...

"Why was she hiding in the first place?"

...

"Do you know any enemies of hers?"

All those questions made her feel only worse. She realized how much she's been missing these days. How much she didn't know about their grandmother. In fact, she doesn't even know her favourite food! Much less, what makes her smile the most? Is it being with them? A memory? Because every time it happens, she has that distant look in her eyes.

She just shook her head or grumble things synonymous to "I don't know."

Chairman sighed. After going through interrogating Kaname, nothing was still at work. Nothing was of good evidence to start a meaningful research of her death. She didn't notice when Hikari died. She just felt it her remains, she told them. Others even suspected if _she _was the one that killed her. Kaname's aura became sour and dangerous when the accusation rose up. Though, the only thing she felt was a strange dread.

She bit her lip. She wants to get out of here. She shot a pleading look towards her brother. Kaname shook his head. _It hasn't finished yet. _He mouthed.

Normally, he'd do everything she'd want but this was different. If they try to get away now, it would only arouse more suspicion. Most of them, directed to her.

Her vision got blurred.

"Fine," she said weakly, "There was a woman."

Chairman looked up to her with a hopeful expression. Kaname's eyes narrowed a fraction in alarm. "Woman? What woman? I mean, what does she looks like?"

She hesitated. Her vision was edgy and the picture was familiar but not at the same time. She couldn't see it very well at the back of her eyes. It's like static interrupting the important part of a suspense TV show.

"She has dark, flowing hair. Her left hand was outstretched with her nails in talons. She was wearing some nightgown."

She concentrated more.

"She was smiling," said she simply. Chairman looked lost than ever. "Smiling? Yuuki, she might be a vampire obviously, but how come you hadn't noticed?" he demanded in an exasperated voice.

"I-" she trailed off. She felt wobbly. The thorns ... The resounding of a person's heartbeat got louder as she injured herself with the thorns.

"_Perfect. Yes. Let me in you, Kuran Yuuki. Let my thorn soaked with my blood of the past enter you."_

She shuddered. She felt Kaname raising towards her, shouting her name and his eyes wide with frantic.

"_It will make everything more easier."_

She fell back, and was caught in time by Kaname.

"Yuuki, Yuuki," he repeated as he shook her gently. She smelled the sweet scent of his blood as he tilted her head to make her drink from his wrist. She drank gratefully, yes. But she didn't feel its comforting effect. It didn't change her condition.

Why?

Maybe it was her imagination, but she definitely heard a girl giggle with malicious delight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname POV<strong>_

He slumped back on his seat in the car with Yuuki's head on his lap. They were on their way back to the Academy with his worried clan awaiting for news.

He had never felt so drained in his whole existence. Making Yuuki pressed with suck questions when someone close to her just died was sick. He was eve worried when he gave her his blood but nothing happened and her head just fell slack. Soon, she was sleeping peacefully in his arms like nothing happened. She got that expression about a girl happy about something she's dreaming.

He hopes she gets better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Fufufu, Ah ... My head hurts. I imagine myself in Yuuki's position. It must be hard. <strong>

**Note: Vampire weapons were created from the woman's heart ripped out and thrown into the furnace, right? So, her essence is dwelling in weapons and also in repellents such as the thorned cage Yuuki was in. **

**R&R! **


	8. Doubts and Chains

_**Sorry for the uber late update! School and love got in the way :D Hope you like this one~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Doubts and Chains<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname POV<strong>

'How strange,' Kaname thought with grim humor as he recalled how Yuuki woke up, acted, and looked like she didn't have some kind of fit. Instead, she woke up, acted, and looked as if what happened a few days ago didn't happen at all.

He asked her earlier if she was okay – if she didn't feel anything unpleasant. She looked at him with a blank face. She even asked in a voice trying to suppress laughter of what he was talking about. He pressed her to answer until it was clear to him that Yuuki doesn't remember one single thing that happened in the Hunter's Association.

He watched her more closely as she walked ahead of all of them – smiling and waving at a band of students who squealed back happily.

The giant oak doors closed behind us as we entered the building. Yuuki paused and waved off curious glances as he heard her say go on to the other. He hovered behind her in mild puzzlement.

And without facing him, Yuuki asked in a quiet voice, "Nii-san. You still … haven't gotten over _her, _huh?"

He stared at her back – started by the sudden brought up. He guesses this is why she wanted privacy.

"I don't know …," he told her truthfully. "I told you, I'm still … confused."

Yuuki still didn't look at him as she trudged up towards the steps and entered the building and join the rest of the Night Class already preparing to study. He sighed as he followed her soon after.

* * *

><p>The next few days were all the same … except for the new Hunter guards patrolling prowling around the grounds 'secretly'. Zero told me how they will be on guard from now on until further evidence on what happened with Kuran Hikari's case. Until then, they'll be observing Kuran Yuuki's behavior too.<p>

His brain did nothing to absorb what the current professor was thinking as he pondered over possibilities and threats that might occur if he pushed things further when Aidou slammed open the door when he was supposed to accompany Yuuki when she told him she wasn't feeling well.

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki's door wouldn't open!" Aidou's chest heaved heavily with evidence that he put up a fight with opening a door. He'll soften towards Aidou if this goes well.

He didn't wait for permission as he got out of the classroom and into the night as Aidou and the others soon sprinted to catch up to my speed.

Kaname and the others halted right outside Yuuki's room as if a force field automatically held them back. He frowned as he sensed the oozing aura of vampiric activity coming out of the room like a red haze through the door gap at the bottom and through the keyhole.

"Yuuki," he called loudly. There was no answer.

A nerve pulsed and he decided to open it forcefully. He concentrated with angry determination and the door blasted open with a loud bang.

The energy cleared in an instant and he stepped in the room. The others stayed behind outside, unsure if it's safe to trespass. Kaname took one look from the untouched room before his eyes landed on the bed where a still and unconscious Yuuki lay.

Fear crept in his system for the first time in a millennium. He looked fearfully at Yuuki. She looks so similar to HER corpse. She was whiter than snow, grayish in the shadows, and looked as if her cheeks are being swallowed.

He didn't dare believe it that another important person had been taken away from him. He had to believe … that she was still alive.

"Yuuki, Yuuki!" He shook her awake desperately. No. This cannot be happening. Not again.

Suddenly, by some miracle, all the colors of the rainbow sparkled again. Blood rushed and coursed through her body, and colored her cheeks rosy red. Her eyes were bright and alert. He had felt her warmth once more.

She also looked strange. Kaname couldn't place it, but he can see it well that something was bothering her.

"What is it? Who did this to you?" He shook her shoulders again but more gently – only prodding.

Yuuki looked like she was about to say something but thought of it otherwise. "Nothing."

"But-"

He halted. It was no use. Yuuki was shivering. Not from the cold, but something about her eyes too that made him change his mind. It looked half-crazed. She was irrevocably shaken and afraid.

But by what?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww, Kaname you're so slow. XD hahaha. I guess you and him will know soon enough :)<strong>_


	9. Glimpses and Power

_**Thanks for the reviews! It made my day!**_

* * *

><p><strong>GLIMPSES AND POWER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YUUKI POV<strong>

_You're weak Yuuki. You are too pampered. You're like a baby cub just learning what lies ahead in the real world._

"I know that," Yuuki muttered through gritted teeth. Her hands were covering her ears hard again that it probably might come off any minute. The woman has been tormenting her for days now. Because of that, her peaceful days of coming out of that mansion Kaname jailed her in are now over. Being in the same situation of being locked up in her room, not by Kaname, but by herself was even more irritating.

_Kaname, Kaname, Kaname. He's everything to you isn't he? He must have learned a lot from the past to lock you up in your own mansion. He must have been afraid something might happen._

She lifted her hands from her ears in mild surprise.

"You're annoying," she mumbled quietly afterwards. She felt the woman's emotion bubble up in a sneer when it abruptly quieted down. They've been having this kind of conversations lately. The woman drops snide, mysterious comments that almost explain nothing, and then Yuuki thinks up of a retort while the woman bares her fangs at her.

_You've got nerve, Kuran Yuuki. For that, let me show you how your lovely Grandmother died._

Before she could protest, she left the real world and is already watching from another bloody reality of what happened. How she looked scary and powerful with another controlling her … How she killed her own Grandmother with her bare hands. Some part of her was scarred to life by what she had just seen but a wicked part of her – her vampiric part – glowed with wonder how she looked completely like the Kuran Princess for the first time.

The real 'her' is only yet to discover what power she possessed. How she yearned for it.

So it was her own self that killed Hikari. That blurry, smiling woman she recalled at the interrogation was she herself. It didn't help erase the dreadful feeling inside her.

It was always a down when she looks at the other Noble Vampires. Even though she's a Kuran, there's something about her weakness and being new to everything makes them more powerful than her. It frustrates her more than ever especially when she can't do anything to protect herself and have to rely to another. That 'another' always gets hurt in the end like … Aidou.

_Help me Yuuki. Help me or I'll make sure that someone will find out that you killed Hikari. No one will believe what you say about me, so be careful of what you say because they might think that you really are sick._

Yuuki bit her lip. It was so dark in her room. The curtains were drawn, and she was sitting at the far corner of her bed. Her ruby red eyes glowed like a dark red sun. The darkness made her think more soberly than in broad daylight that only makes her eyes and head ache, but there was no other choice. She had to agree or else the woman will …

A flash of a field of wheat appeared before her eyes.

"_That was the first time for me to witness one of us passed out on the ground," the blonde, braided woman mused. She was in a small room with plain white paint, a simple desk beside a bed that was pushed over the wall. A familiar dark haired man wearing a crisp, brown travelling cloak over a cotton shirt and brown, drawstring pants laid there with his hand over his closed his eyes, but it was obvious he was listening._

_He didn't say anything in response. He just moved his arm to ruffle his hair, but his eyes kept hidden in the shadows._

"_This happens to you because you continually refuse to go find yourself some volunteers willing to be turned to servants," she scolded. She huffed impatiently and seems to just sigh afterwards as if in defeat. She pulled her sleeve to reveal her pale wrist and held it for the dark-haired man._

"_Drink," she encouraged. The dark-haired man took one look at it and started to get up, hesitating slightly._

"_And don't you go and say you forgot how to use your fangs or something like that," she mocked. "I'll have you repay this favour right away."_

_He looked at her curiously._

"_Just lend me your power."_

The flashback ended.

_You are not supposed to see that! _The woman said in an anger constricted voice, and there was also trace of panic in them.

Yuuki only managed to smile. For the first time, she managed to catch her off-guard even though it was unintentional and it _was _the woman's fault. But for the first time, she felt the woman wavering. She softened her hard muscles in her arms that had been so rigid from those mental attacks earlier. It just hung by her side now, wrapped around her knees as her ruby glowing eyes stared to space.

The woman in the flashback has the same voice as the woman in her head, and that dark-haired man … was Kaname.

Suddenly, it seemed to all have clicked together. It's like the answer has been there all along.

"Your name …," her voice cracked, "Your name's Kanade, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME POV<strong>

When he got home, Yuuki was sleeping with a troubled face. Her complexion was beading with occasional sweat and often times, there was changes in her expression that worries him that something might be wrong.

Her heavy eyes opened and looked at him warily. "Kaname-kun."

Without taking his eyes off her, he bit his wrist deeply with his fangs and held it unto her mouth. With feral eyes, she immediately drank his blood from his wrist. Maybe, just maybe, he might have looked like that long ago when he passed out from hunger and drank blood from _her._

Then she died.

"Kaname, Kaname," Yuuki called.

"I'm sorry, what?" He didn't even noticed how Yuuki was done, and his arm was there dangling in midair.

Yuuki smiled weakly and touched his cheek with soft, frail fingers. "You were staring at me for so long, that you didn't notice I was calling you all along," she paused, "Is there something wrong?"

There was real worry in her eyes. But it wasn't the type of worry as in real concern, but worry as in she's caught in some kind of criminal act.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he lied smoothly. Judging by Yuuki's expression, some kind of guard is still up, but she let it pass and in turn, smiled as she closed her eyes to rest.

Even as Yuuki's tense atmosphere quieted down, he still sat there like a dutiful older brother and lover. He sat by her side and often feel for her forehead or otherwise stroke Yuuki's face. It was his usual thing to do whenever Yuuki was sleeping when they were still children, and he had gotten used to it too.

The day went on without him leaving the room and a few occasional visits from Rima and the others.

Yuuki sat up on her bed as Rima, with her usual doll face, handed her some Pocky as a get-well food present as well as Shiki by her side. As much as Kaname's knows, Yuuki is one of the people that Rima actually shows her emotional faces that are usually preserved for Shiki or Takuma.

Aidou hang out a bit as well. With a lot of stuttering, blushes and mild threats about Yuuki's academics that might dampen if she doesn't get better soon, he left – still blushing and fuming.

Takuma even joined in. After a few sweat drops and nervous eye contact, he gave Yuuki some chocolates. Even if Kaname's nerve was tingling to throw that dark brown food away and is already shooting daggers at it, he managed to stay quiet in corner and was almost fuming silently as Aidou as he watched Yuuki enjoy her unexpected presents from her friends.

Yuuki smiles tenderly at Kaname and hands over a piece of Pocky from Rima for him to nibble. "Want some?"

He smiled; arms still crossed over his chest, and took it by the mouth. "Only if it's not from Ichijo, then I gladly accept."

"You're still mad," Yuuki said.

It wasn't a question. It was literally fact and she knew the reason why.

"We … were almost separated at that time. If it weren't for me being there on time …"

And just like that, Kaname's voice faltered. His head snapped up to Yuuki who was watching him with sad eyes and immediately complimented, "You've been really brave, Yuuki."

And just like that, Kaname's thirst activated. It's been a while since he has been this thirsty. He could already see Yuuki's veins …

It's been so long …

Yuuki raised her eyebrows as he neared towards her. Slowly, he sat beside her on the bed and started to lean …

Only to be surprised when Yuuki pushed him harsh with a panicked and terrified expression.

Speechless, he stared with an alarmed expression of what Yuuki had just done.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki's mouth dropped in explanation but no words came out. She tried describing with her hands to no avail. Then she looked at me with those lost and helpless ruby eyes and decided to just look down as she spoke quietly.

"I j-just didn't want you to catch whatever disease I'm having that's all," she laughed nervously.

He smiled. "I understand. Rest first, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at him with a grateful smile and nodded. She cleared all the chocolate mess away and put it on her drawer beside the bed. She closed her eyes, and didn't move since.

Something was up. It was only a matter of time anyway till he figured it out – whether Yuuki likes it or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R~!<strong>_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY! LOOK HERE PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S<strong>**NOTE**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the inconvenience but I just wanted to tell you all that I'll be switching from Third-person point of view to First-person point of view.<em>

_I experimented it and I found out that using the Third-person POV is hard for me so … yeah._

_Thank you still for continuing on counting on for my story. Thank you for your Reviews, Favourites, and Alerts too._

_Stay tuned!_


	11. Fear

**FEAR**

* * *

><p><strong>YUUKI POV<strong>

Judging by Kaname's expression of my last glimpse of him as I pretended to sleep, he wasn't going to ignore what's happening any further. My weak lie was the last straw. He's gonna find out why.

I could already feel the tension and determinedness oozing out of him until he got out of the room. Until then, I struggled not to hyperventilate. If he noticed my changes in breathing, he'll suspect.

Sighing, I slowly sat up on my bed and put my face in my hands. I was lying to my one and only true love. How sick could I get?

I opened my eyes through the darkness of my room and stood up to approach my large window. It was daytime so the curtains were drawn, but the sun was setting so I let the fact be. I pulled the curtains up a fraction and let a stream of light pour through my room. It was irritating but comforting; irritating because my eyes aren't that used to it and comforting because it felt like it isn't the end of the world with the darkness swallowing me up both inside and out.

Unconciously, I touched my lips which were still warm after the feed. It held the way for me to pierce into Kaname's unsuspecting mind.

It hurts me a little to know that he still clings to her even though she's dead – physically.

Mentally, she lives inside me and I know she's listening right now.

"You're true intention … is to annihilate all purebloods. Am I right, Kanade-san?"

She remained silent, and faded entirely. Even though she became absent in my mind doesn't mean she's completely gone. I knew better than to push myself to believe any farther.

She was part of me now, and I couldn't change that. We were two souls in one body.

I was lucky enough I was a pureblood. A normal novice vampire would instantly be subdued by an ancient pureblood's power in entering one's body. But having Kanade inside me has its perks.

I held up my right hand in front of me and held it under the orange-red sun.

It glowed pale and luminous under it like every vampire's arm should have, and my thoughts drifted off as continuously as I watched the sun set. Power I'm barely discovering is making them known to me as Kanade continued to live inside me. Her power and knowledge mingles and coexists with mine.

Still gazing at the wonder of new found strength, Kaname was right. He has to know the truth sooner or later.

But if he was to act fast, I will only have to act much faster before he himself might resurrect her.

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME POV<strong>

After a lot of persuading and reassurances, I let Yuuki attend school. It was a clear evening and the cold breeze was only beginning to pick up.

With wary attitude, I fell behind Yuuki and let her lead for once.

The Night Class didn't mind it. They have as much respect to Yuuki as they do to me when it comes to leading. But catching up is another matter to them altogether. They won't speak it out loud, but I knew they were embarrassed by their co-dorm leader's grades. Clearly she has to do better than that.

To his further frustration, all his thinking earlier dawn was becoming silly as he noticed no change from Yuuki's bright and exuberant atmosphere of her usual self.

I huffed with silent impatience as raging conflicts battled through my mind. Nothing was making sense but he knew he was just missing something. It was at the tip of his tongue and yet it wouldn't come.

Nothing was more frustrating than knowing the answer was right in front of you yet you couldn't make any sense out of it.

He was almost relieved – and pushed off the edge – when Zero fired a bullet to unsuspecting Yuuki.

* * *

><p><strong>ZERO POV<strong>

Pointedly looking away out of boredom, I let the Night Class pass without meeting any one of their eyes.

The Day Class students didn't bother waiting for the late Night Class to come after firing them my full glare. I can't help it. I may be a Hunter but I have toget some sleep. After being forced to sit in class rather than spend the day resting like a vampire I am.

Murmurs and shuffles of dust echoed as the first of the Night Class passed, and that's when a cold, nasty slither of a shiver trembled down my spine. My eyes tinged with hazy red of recognizing an intruder, and my fangs snapped together in agitation. Every nerve inside of me tingled and activated. I unhooked Bloody Rose aimed blindly at the target …

… And was only surprised when I missed Yuuki's neck only inches as the bullet hit a stray tree and the Hunter's symbol bloomed and faded.

My eyes widened with shock as the vampire I didn't recognize was Yuuki, and still doesn't.

Yes, she was there and also her presence, but it was like someone was standing next to her. And only a vampire hunter as powerful as me can sense the difference.

My firing arm was still in midair; ready to shoot some more when the other vampires reacted and formed their line defensively upon their beloved Clan leader. But it was Kaname I glanced at.

My heart thudded as his blood flowed within me. It was an automatic feeling as I gaze into his eyes – and I hated it. Because even wherever I go, even if I finally killed him after all that he had done, I still have a part of him inside me and it will always be there.

Soon enough, I glared at him but Kaname wasn't even glaring back. Instead, he stood still and frowned.

"Why did you fire a bullet at Yuuki?" He said it with coolness but it shook a little with the anger he barely controlled.

I glowered. "I wasn't looking, and I felt a presence."

"You reacted on instinct," he paused to make an unmistakable sneer, "Like the untamed animal you are?"

I almost hit a bullet at him myself.

But I knew it won't do. My hold on Bloody Rose tightened. Soon, I will get my revenge.

Clear of any emotion in my face but a cold expression, I watched as Kaname took a calculating look to me and faced the Night Class students who were still tensed.

"Continue walking, I'll have this reported at the Headmaster soon," Kaname ordered. Wary and pissed the vampires slowly started walking towards the building. Only Yuuki was left standing there and she wasn't happy, relieved, or anything like that.

I only know the look to well that she was alarmed … and afraid.


	12. The Black Butterfly

**THE BLACK BUTTERFLY**

* * *

><p><strong>YUUKI POV<strong>

School ended with nothing happened. Zero was replaced with another Hunter as we passed the gates, but I know he's still out there. He's probably still patrolling in the same building.

I didn't meet any of my friends' eyes. I was too shaken as questions formed in my head. What did Zero think as he shot the bullet at me? Has he recognized Kanade? What about Kaname? Did he finally figure it out? What will he do then when he does? What did the Night Class think? Surely they won't stay quiet about this…

I ground my teeth with a hard snap as I locked myself inside my room.

The familiar signs of Kanade coming have started – and it's worsening. "Damn it," I growled.

Memories that weren't mine started feeling in: the love of parents, meeting others of her kind, and the continuous added population of the other Purebloods' minions.

_It's all so wrong, it's all so wrong, _Kanade continued to chant in a steely voice.

'Stop it,' I wanted to shout.

I clutched my head for some sanity and support as I sat down on my solitary bed. Tears burned my eyes as I tried to hold down the oncoming scream. It was more painful because she's gaining power now. How the hell did she-? Then it clicked. Kaname's blood was mixed with hers even from the way back. It must have intensified from the feed.

What a stupid mistake to make.

I grinded my teeth more until it hurt – even to my diamond hard fangs. I needed to do this. Before it's all over, I knew what I'm goin to try now was my last hope.

She has enough power to succeed taking over my body completely. Trying something I hadn't done yet will be the risk.

Slowly, I approached my window. It's a good thing it's still dark, and opened as widely as it could. A blast of cool air entered as I faced the woods surrounding my school. Soon, it will be dawn.

I raised my right arm towards the star-encrusted sky.

Focusing, I felt a part of me solidify. I made sure it was half of my soul. Memories of that half started to form – creating its own shape and mind. I feel itforming at the very tip of my index finger, ready to come out at moment's notice.

Kanade waged war inside of me. Surely, my right, ruby red eye has faded. Just like Shiki's it's replaced by another's. Mine was probably replaced by Kanade's pale blue eyes. Blue richer than Shizuka's pale lavender's but just as pale and lifelessly cruel. I could already feel my right half of body grow lifeless and strange – it is now a thing controlled by another.

"_Yuuki!" Kanade roared._

I bit my lip. This was my last chance.

Watching my vision blur, a small thing came out of my index finger. I almost sighed with relief as I watched it flutter away.

It was a beautiful Black Butterfly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bit short, don't you think? But the tale has just started to get unto its climax. Stay tuned for more!<em>**


End file.
